Boats Afloat Affair
by jkkitty1
Summary: Unsuspecting European jet-setters are being used by THRUSH to transport parts  crucial for building nuclear bombs to be auctioned off on the black market.  Can Napoleon, Illya and their team stop it all in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 1**

**Napoleon Solo, CEA of Northwest UNCLE stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching the lump of blankets on his bed. The rich aroma of tea with strawberry jam had the desired effect.**

**First one arm then the other appeared from under the covers uncovering followed by a pale strawberry head. He loved watching Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, his lover and fellow agent wake up in the morning.**

"**You are not being fair Napoleon," she complained as she stretched out, feeling the warmth of the other side of the bed. **

"**I hoped to sleep much later you know." **

**They hadn't had a chance to be together for over a month until last night. They had dined, danced, and then return to his apartment to spend the rest of the night together.**

"**We have a meeting of Section Two this morning at ten," he reminded her. "Illya will be here with some donuts, get up." He set down her cup of tea and leaned over to kiss her. Unexpectedly she grabbed his neck pulling him into bed with her.**

"**I could make it worth your while if you cancel the meeting," she whispered seductively into his ear.**

**Pulling himself up, he brushed out the wrinkles she had caused in his suit. "Waverly wouldn't appreciate it. Now up."**

**She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. "You Mr. Solo are a slave driver and have no romance in your soul," she accused as she headed for the shower.**

"**What about last night?" he teased her.**

"**Must be old age catching up with you then," she answered ducking into the bathroom before he could answer her.**

…**.**

**Napoleon answered the coded knock at the door from his partner.**

"**It is bad enough that I am expected to accept the two of you sleeping together, now I am to bring her clean clothes in the morning," Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin, his partner complained as he entered the apartment.**

**He headed to the bedroom setting the clothes on top of it bed. Napoleon smiled, though Illya still had a problem at times with his partner's and Jo's "understanding"; he would support both of them in their love for each other.**

**As they walked into the kitchen Napoleon explained, "She was late getting up." He pointed to the teapot on the table inviting his partner to help himself.**

**Jo heard the two men talking in the kitchen as she began dressing. How she loved the two of them. Illya her brother whom she thought she had lost in childhood, and Napoleon, her man who was truly in love with her something she had never believed she would be able to have. **

**Entering the kitchen, she gave her brother a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the clothes. I really did not think my dress from last night would be appropriate UNCLE attire."**

**Then she went around the table and gave Napoleon a more passionate embrace.**

"**Thanks."**

"**For what?" he asked in confusion**

"**Everything," she said with a smirk.**

…**.**

**As they were eating, the toast and sausage and egg casserole Napoleon had fixed while waiting for Jo to wake up, Napoleon's communicator beeped. Giving it a 'what now' look, he opened it, "Solo."**

"**Mr. Solo how quickly can you get here?" Waverly said.**

**Looking at his watch, "About twenty minutes sir."**

"**Good, come right to my office. Will you be coming in with Miss and Mr. Kuryakin?"**

"**Actually, I'm having breakfast with them right now."**

"**Have them report also," with that Waverly clicked off.**

**The three agents quickly downed the rest of their tea and eggs, placed the dishes in the sink and grabbed a donut, and were out the door heading for Headquarter within minutes.**

…**.**

**The four people sitting around Waverly's table included the three Section Two agents Napoleon, Illya, Josephina, as well as Gloria Jonsinberg, a Section 8 scientist. They were waiting for their superior Alexander Waverly to complete his pipe lighting ritual.**

**The agents, who knew nothing would be said until this procedure was completed, sat patiently waiting. But Gloria who had never witnessed it was getting impatient. She was a scientist who was very uncomfortable being in the same room as the field agents even though she had worked with Mr. Kuryakin at times.**

**After the pipe was lit, Waverly studied at the group before him regarding each one as their assignment would be essential to the safety of the world. However most of the responsibility for it success or failure would rest with his two top agents. **

**Solo was a natural born leader who would be willing to take sole responsibility for the failure of a mission if that were to happen and not let his team suffer the blame. Illya Kuryakin was a brilliant scientist in his own right who would be able to assist. These four agents would be accountable for stopping the import of nuclear parts into the hands of unstable nations**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, in front of you there is a folder with information about a nuclear smuggling ring operating out of for the Rivera involving a number of members of the so called jet-set. Although there are scientists and others who are involved with this smuggling, many of the people concerned are unaware that their boats are being used to transport the illegal bomb parts. Your assignment will be to find these weapons, verify there authenticity, and put a stop to the transport of these parts to their ultimate destinations **

"**But sir.' Gloria found her voice to speak. "Why do you need me? I'm a scientist, not an agent. I mean, you can't expect me to kill anyone can you?" She glanced at the other three sitting there. Section Two agents had a reputation for being ruthless and dangerous. **

**She had been only at UNCLE New York for the last three months, where her experiences with Section Two involved two agents who she had overheard making insensitive remarks about other sections. **

**She believed that she knew about the agents from others who envied the adventure and continent-hopping done by this section; to her they were like children who never grew up. **

**Even when working with Kuryakin in the lab, she had witnessed the results of his dangerous side when he returned from an assignment. Usually he only spent time in the lab when he had been hurt on assignment. The bruises, casts, and stitches showed that he had fought his way through another situation. If he was the survivor and looked like that, she knew the other person had to have been hurt worst or was dead.**

**She had also saw how rude and bad-mannered he was at times. She felt he wouldn't listen to others when they suggested something; instead he felt his way was always right. Then there was his gun, even in the lab he constantly wore it. She had a fear of guns and him wearing his always frightened her. Why couldn't he just stay with the other agents and stay out of the lab area?**

**As far as she was concerned, these people were barbaric and only those in the field of science were truly civilized. The offer of a perfectly stocked lab was the only thing that had convinced her to join UNCLE in the first place while her request for a transfer to New York was motivated by the promise of better equipment and greater challenges. **

"**It is my hope," Waverly continued. "Miss Jonsinberg that we'll need to kill no one. We require your expertise so that UNCLE can identify what is being transported and what pieces are missing. You'll be under the protection at all times by the other agents here."**

"**Our information indicates that both those who willingly and unwillingly are involved in this trafficking are married couples actively involved in the jet set community. Mr. Kuryakin and Miss Jonsinberg, as both of you have knowledge nuclear weapons, you'll be established as well-known married scientists vacationing in a villa there. Your thorough knowledge of what parts are needed to create a nuclear bomb, Miss Jonsinberg will serve to help us understand how far Thrush is in their plans."**

**Turning toward Napoleon and Jo, he continued "Mr. Solo and Miss Kuryakin you'll be friends coming for a holiday on board your sailing yacht which we have rented for you. While there Miss Kuryakin you will be responsible for keeping the Thrush chief, Mr. Schmidt, occupied while Mr. Solo and Kuryakin are searching his house for records of their transaction and hopefully parts he has stored there."**

"**Really sir, do we really need this masquerade. I'd rather not," Gloria continued to protest her part in the mission.**

**The three agents attempted not to smile at the complaint. They knew that once Waverly had decided on something, nothing would change his mind. **

"**Miss Jonsinberg, I understand your concerns, but my agents operate with the utmost professionalism at all times." **

**The Kuryakins glanced warily at Solo while Waverly continued, "We need your skills to examine these parts; the established pattern is that Thrush only operates with married couples."**

"**But married to him? I mean he's Section Two after all."**

"**Enough," Waverly spoke sharply, "Of course you won't truly be married, Miss Jonsinberg. Your services as his wife are needed in this operation; you're a member of UNCLE aren't you?" **

"**Yes sir, but..."**

"**Mr. Kuryakin and Miss Jonsinberg, tomorrow you'll arrive in Saint-Tropez, France where you'll find a villa has been reserved for you. Then in a few days, Mr. Solo and Miss Kuryakin will sail in for a short visit. In the time before they arrive, you must make contact with the people involved encouraging their interest in your skills."**

"**Once they've made contact with you, you'll mention your friends who'll be coming in by sea. As this is their manner of transporting their parts, we'll offer them the two of you as bait. If they take the bait, we should be able to put a stop to this trafficking."**

"**And if they don't sir?" Solo asked.**

"**Then Mr. Solo, you'll need to come up with another idea won't you. Make your plans and get this done before we face the possibility of a nuclear threat. Dismissed."**

**As Jo turned to leave the office, Waverly called her back for a word, "Miss Kuryakin you'll be able to handle this assignment won't you. I understand you were released by medical and on the last assignment in Russia you did well. However, you'll need to put yourself in a sexual situation with this assignment."**

**Jo knew he was questioning whether or not she had recovered from the brutality and rape a few months before, "Yes, sir, I did pass both the medical and psychological exams before the last assignment." **

"**Miss Kuryakin I'm well aware that my agents can do well on your psychological exams and how many of you have told the psychologist just what they want to hear. I want to hear from you that you are over the incident."**

"**I cannot say that I will never think of it again, but sir you have my word that I believe I can handle it," Jo was surprised that he was concern for her.**

"**I guess that all I can ask for," and with a wave he dismissed her with no other comment.**

**As the other three were leaving the office, Gloria looked over at Illya.**

"**And Mr. Kuryakin I expect you to remember that I won't put up with any hanky-panky," as she walked away toward her office.**

**Illya looked after her disappearing back, "What is hanky-panky?"**

**Napoleon tried to keep from laughing, "You know tovarisch, you really need to learn American slang. It means she expects you to be a perfect gentleman." **

"**What else would she expect? I believe she has the two of us mixed up," he accused his partner who until recently went after everything in a skirt; only a growing attachment for Jo had decreased the tendency somewhat.**

"**I'll have my own hands full," he said suggestively at Jo who had walked up to them at the end of the conversation, hearing just part of it. **

"**At least I hope I will. After all Waverly did give us permission to live as husband and wife. This could be fun." Napoleon said.**

"**Remember our agreement or in your very words, 'Work is work-play is play'. I believe an assignment comes up under the heading of work," she smirked at him.**

**While they walked down the hall toward Napoleon and Illya's office, Jo noticed that Napoleon glanced at every woman they passed.**

**When they arrived at their office, Solo spoke out in frustration.**

"**Josephina Nichovia you can't really mean that? I meant this is an opportunity to spend time together with the 'old man's" blessing." He wasn't sure if she was serious or not.**

**Jo said, "You would always ask one of the many women your eyes scrutinized on the way here."**

"**Now Jo, old habits die hard. Illya help out a pal," he said trying to get his partner's support.**

"**Do not include me your argument. You two will do whatever you want no matter what my input is. I will have enough problems with Gloria. She has always stayed as far away from me as possible and for that matter almost everyone else, which could lead to problems during this assignment. Besides, why would she think I would want to have this hanky-panky?" He sat down with his head in hands, dejected at that thought.**

"**Because dear brother, you are a desirable, handsome, intelligent man who does not get his nose out of a book often enough when not being shot at. Most women would love to play hanky-panky with you."**

**He growled at both of them, "Neither of you are helping. Now please let me be, I am going to get something to eat!"**

"**Thinking with your stomach isn't going to make this go away, tovarisch. But if you want company, we can come with you," Napoleon offered.**

"**No thank you I will take a good book with me, so that I can hide my nose in it. What time will we meet?" Napoleon gave him the time, and he left mumbling to himself in Russian, obviously still annoyed.**

"**Now, you and I have to work out our part of this assignment." Napoleon said to Jo, "We might even need a little practice." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Maybe even have a number of run through?"**

**"Practice? I thought you knew what you were doing Napoleon Solo. Maybe I need to rethink this relationship," she teased, turning away from him to hide her snicker.**

**"Josephina Nichovia" he said in all seriousness." It would be sort of like practice, almost like a warm up for the day we are together...being man and wife that is." **

**That changed her train of thought instantly. Marriage was the goal they were hoping for. **

**"That is not fair," she said kissing him quickly, "Even if I do like the picture you are painting.**

**...**

**The group spent the next day cramming for the assignment and by the time they were done they each knew where every port and inlet was located along the France coast-where the jet set was known to hang out. **

**The major players in the smuggling operation had been identified, and the information added to their preparations, along with the identities of the people who made this area of the Mediterranean their summer home. **

**Both Illya and Jo were uncomfortable with the bright colors and patterns that they would be expected to wear, but accepted Section Eight suggestions when gathering clothes to fit their roles in the assignment.**

**Finally, Illya and Gloria by plane left for their part of the mission while Jo and Napoleon landed in a different part of France to take a yacht to Saint-Tropez.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 2**

**Illya and Gloria stepped off the plane making their way toward the pick-up zone disguised as a man with light brown hair, brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes. Both were dressed in a business clothing, thick black rim glasses, and looked nothing like the average jet-set vacationers that came to the island.**

**When the two arrived in Saint-Tropez, ****Arbogastro**** (Al)**** Fortescue****t, Napoleon's French counterpart, who would be driving the waiting limo met them. As he placed their luggage into the back of the car, he called Illya's attention to two men over by the door. **

"**Thank you, Mr. Fortescuet," Illya said. **

"**Call me Al. Those two have been showing up there for the last three days watching everyone coming in and out of the airport. I believe they're looking for others who might help with their cause."**

**Illya nodded his head then took Gloria by the arm leading her to the car. As she began to complain about his hand, he put his fingers to her mouth raising his voice enough for the two watchers to hear.**

"**Now my darling, we agreed. No talk about science, nuclear weapons, or anything else on this trip. After all the hard work we have been doing, we need a break and be thankful that the agency is willing to pay for it."**

**Although not quite understanding what he was attempting to do, she responded in what she hoped was the correct way, "But we have so much work waiting for us, can't we just spend a little time on it?"**

"**No we agreed on this, no business here. Let me help you into the car; I am sure Al here has some refreshments for us."**

**With that, Al hurried to open the door pointing out the bar. **

"**Madame, Monsieur we have a fully stocked bar that you are welcome to. Please, help yourself," he said as he bent into the car to help them get settled, then whispered,**

"**C'est bonne, you've gained their attention." **

**As they were leaving the airport, they noticed one of men had entered a nearby phone booth making a call, while the other one was writing something in a notebook, which they guessed was him copying their license plate number.**

**Instead of going to the UNCLE office, they drove around Saint-Tropez, as if they were being given a tour. After the car following them was lost in the vacation traffic, Al drove them to the hidden back entrance to UNCLE's office location. **

**They checked in with the agent in charge then notified Waverly of their arrival, including the attention that they had attracted. Al handed Illya invitations to gatherings for the next three nights that would allow the two of them to visit the homes of people who were involved in the smuggling ring.**

"**Other than Robert Schmidt, the local Thrush chief, none of the other homes owners are known to be Thrush agents, but some Thrush agents have been seen coming and going from these homes," Al said as he drove them to their rented villa.**

**The two were dropped off outside where they entered though a terrace in the middle of the house. After spending so many assignments having had to share a bed with Napoleon in broken down hotels even Illya was quite impressed by the accommodations.**

**The last time he had stayed in a place like this was when his father had been promoted to general—the happy memories coming when he leased expected it.**

**Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he toured the villa with Gloria. It was a three-story building high atop a hill overlooking St Tropez beach.**

**There was a large flower garden surrounding all but one side of the villa, which opened to a large built-in infinity pool on the garden level where there were two bedrooms that gave direct access to the outside pool, and a utility shed. There was a two-car garage, presently occupied by a pair of convertibles.**

**The next floor held both a living room with fireplace and a dining area leading to the covered terrace where they had first entered, giving them a view of the sea. The kitchen was of modern design offering a full pantry and plenty of space for preparing meals for entertaining.**

**Finally on the top floor was the master bedroom with windows that covered three walls allowing a panoramic view for quite a distance of the surrounding area. The last wall contained the entry into a mahogany bathroom and the walk-in wardrobe.**

**After they had finished checking out the villa, they went to empty their suitcases that had been delivered by the butler for them to the master bedroom. Both he and the cook/housekeeper had been checked out by Security and were deemed clear. **

**When the two entered the master bedroom they said nothing, but once the butler left Gloria stopped dead, "And where to you think you are doing, Mr. Kuryakin?"**

**Illya slowly turned around clenching his teeth saying, "I am putting my belongings into our bedroom closet."**

"**No you don't. I won't have you staying in my room," she angry responded.**

**He had had enough of her and her complaining. "We are supposed to be a married couple. How would it look if we stayed in separate rooms, there is a king-size bed here, and so we can stay out of each other's way. Now, I intend to stay in the master bedroom, and when in public I will treat you as my wife, trying to achieve what I was ordered to do. If you do not wish to sleep in the room that is your prerogative but that will give the staff the idea something is not right."**

"**Also remember my name is Nicholas and yours is Anna Johns, before you make a mistake that costs us our lives." He grabbed his case beginning to put his things in the bedroom closet.**

**Gloria glared at him, "Well you better not try anything mister, or you'll be sorry."**

"**Do not worry about that, I am allergic to venom which seems to be something you have in large quantity." **

…**.**

**Later after lunch, the two sat in the living room. Illya had lit a fire and was sitting next to it; Gloria sat on the other side of the room ignoring both the fire and him.  
>He looked at the three invitations informing Gloria of their schedule keeping his tone curt.<strong>

"**We will attend each party and it will be very important that we present a loving front, mingling with the people there, answering their questions. We need to let them know what we do for a living, and mention to them that our friends coming in by sailboat within the next few days. You will also make it known that you are unhappy with your work situation at present and are therefore looking for another sponsor."**

"**I was at the briefing, sir," she shot back at him. "I don't need you to remind me of everything that was said."**

"**Miss Jonsinberg, will you please stop arguing with me every step of the way. It is always important to review what we plan to do before doing it, so that we ALL know what is expected."**

**That evening Illya and Gloria arrived at Schmidt's house dressed in formal attire Illya in a white tuxedo, Gloria in a flowing yellow long gown. Others were dressed similarly with diamonds and other jewels glittering.**

**A band played in the corner, couples danced throughout the main hall, and food was set out in the main dining room. People roamed in and out of the halls with frequent shouts of recognition being heard above the din of the party.**

**After they met Schmidt, it was obvious to Illya that the man had checked them out, and decided to add them to the other scientists he had recruited.**

"**I understand Mr. Johns that you and your wife are scientists who specialize in nuclear weapons," Robert Schmidt stated while giving them the tour of his home.**

"**On paid vacation from your firm I understand?" he then asked.**

"**Yes," Illya answered, "They felt that Gloria and I should take some time off to relax before the next project. Actually my wife's specialty is nuclear weapons, mine is the study of uranium 235 and 238. They are used as one of the few materials that can undergo induced fusion."**

"**Your field must be a very rewarding career Mrs. Johns." Schmidt smile at her.**

**She looked at Illya before responding, seeing his head nod slightly, then she stated, "It could be of course, but the restrictions and pay leave much to be desired. Please don't get me wrong, I like the work, it's the people we work for that are not the most desirable."**

"**Now, now Gloria, we agreed not to speak of that during the vacation," Illya said softly to her. "We do not want Mr. Schmidt to get the wrong idea now do we? You will be in a better mood when the Contes get here in a few days.**

**He then turned to Schmidt saying, "They will be visiting before we join them for a sail up the coast to ****Saint Raphael for a few days****."**

**After the tour, Schmidt left the Johns to attend to his other guests but Illya could tell there were others in the area who were keeping an eye on them. **

"**We are being watched, so if the opportunity arises again, repeat your comments from before; you did a good job." He was pleased that she actually had played her role perfectly.**

**They rest of the night was spent mingling with others of the jet set, giving Gloria opportunities to make her discontent with her job and pay known. Illya played the patient husband; allowing her to say just enough to be convincing before he would step in.**

…**.**

**When they arrived back at the villa, they headed toward the bedroom. Illya entered first with Gloria following him into the room****, hesitating, as she was unsure of what to expect. ****As she began to get ready for bed, Gloria became very nervous. **

**She had heard about the sexual exploits of Section Two agents. "You do wear pajamas, don't you," she asked Illya.**

"**Look Gloria. I am here to protect you, not take away your virtue. Yes, I will be wearing pajamas. Now is there anything else that you would like to complain about before we go to bed."**

**Shaking her head, she grabbed her flannel nightgown and robe hurrying into the bathroom. While she changed in there, Illya quickly put on his pajama and slipped into bed with his back resting on the headboard.**

**When she rejoined him, she was holding her robe tightly about herself as she climbed into the bed, removing the robe quickly as she slid under the covers. **

**He noticed and grinned a little at her nervousness, as he wasn't Napoleon who would have taken advantage of the situation. Most of the women of UNCLE considered him the "Ice Prince".**

**As she started to lie down, she noticed him placing his gun under his pillow.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.**

"**What now?"**

"**That gun. I don't want it in this bed with me." She yelled pointing toward his pillow.**

"**Look. My job is to guard you and make sure both of us stay alive. This is how Section Two agents ensure that it happens. The safety is on, and I am an expert in what I do. Just go to sleep, please," he said emphasizing the last word through clinched teeth.**

**Gloria grabbed her covers pulling them tightly over her as she turned her back on him.****  
><strong>**….**

**Gloria spent the next day in the villa enjoying the pool while Illya monitored the area around the house. He positioned himself on a pool chair appearing to read, when in reality he kept his eyes on the surrounding area, eyes moving continuously, especially after he had become aware of two men in the wooded area surrounding the villa. **

**Gloria ignored him most of the time, only speaking to him when direct questions were asked. She thought it was strange that he wore a sleeveless t-shirt by the pool and while swimming but figured with his light skin he was afraid of burning. In reality, Illya did it as he was concerned that she might be frightened by his scars.**

**That evening the party was causal; those attending wore an assortment of the most popular trends of clothes. From Beatle-style suits with their single-breasted collarless jackets, space age clothing with its metallic or neon colors, pop art fashion with contrasting colors of black and white that created an optical illusion to the popular mini shirts and tight blouses.**

**Illya was dressed in a Beatle style suit while Gloria ****wore a tight-fitting copper jump suit****. He looked her over and couldn't help but notice that she had a nice figure that she usually kept hidden under the lab coats that she normally wore. **

**They began the evening mingling but soon were joined by Schmidt who continued their discussion from the night before.**

"**Have you ever considered leaving your position for that with another firm****?" He asked her knowing that to get their cooperation; it was her that he would need to convince.**

**The two glanced at each other****.**** "I have," Gloria seemed to sigh, "I'd like to receive what I am worth, but," she shrugged, "****We enjoy working together; most of the offers we've received are for only one of us."**

**Illya pretended to look uncomfortable, "Gloria, we agreed."**

"**Yes, sorry my love," touching Illya face gently surprising him with her performance once again****. ****"We must not speak of these things. I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt."**

**Schmidt decided to drop the discussion for now, but believed he had found two more scientists that Thrush might be able to use****,**** especially if he worked on the wife. Their friend's boat was another matter, they needed to move more parts for the nuclear weapon and would like to see the yacht to determine the feasibility of its use. **

"**I know this is a strange request, but I love yachts; might your friend allow others to take a look at his boat?" **

**Illya smiled; they had Schmidt hook, line and sinker. "Tony enjoys showing off his boat; other than his wife, Jo, it is his pride and joy. Why?"**

"**I'd like very much to have tour of it," Schmidt suggested, "You mentioned it was a Cascade 44; I've never had the occasion to go aboard one before." **

**Illya agreed to ask his friend in the morning when he spoke to him by shortwave radio, letting Schmidt know afterwards. **

**The two 'scientists' ****headed toward the dance floor, Gloria stiffly holding his arm. **

"**Relax a little; we want them to think we are enjoying this," Illya cautioned her, "We are supposed to be having fun not going to our death." **

**Gloria could feel his gun under his jacket reminding her how dangerous this assignment could become, "That isn't easily done, Mr. Kur… Nicholas," she whispered.**

**Whispering back he said, "Do not make that mistake again, or we will have a ****problem. Remember my job is to guard you; I am very good at it so just relax."**

…**.**

**Returning home, they entered the bedroom both exhausted. Gloria glanced at Illya as he exited the bathroom dressed in a full set of pajamas and watched as he placed his gun under his pillow again before climbing under the sheets.**

**She slid into bed, not saying a word as she turned her back 'to' him, still upset about the gun but was too tired to argue with him about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 3**

**Even though he owned a 30-foot sailboat, Napoleon found that piloting the 44 foot Cascade that they had been given was just as easy as piloting in his boat. While it did have a 55 horse-powered engine, he preferred using the three masted sails that allowed the wind to push them quickly but gently along.**

**He could hear Jo in galley preparing their midday meal. The full kitchen had a refrigerator, propane stove with oven, and fully stocked cupboards. Included in the cabin were a dinette and settee that could be converted to a sleeping area if needed, a bathroom that included shower, sink and toilet, and two separate berths over 7 feet each.**

**Jo and he had spent the night before trying out one of the berths finding it very comfortable especially with the sea gently rocking the boat. They woke this morning hungry and relaxed from a night of lovemaking, unlike the last few days that had been demanding with little time for rest.**

**Jo woke up first the second day out, looking at the man she had finally admitted that she was in love with. She watched this suave, sophisticated, charming and worldly agent as he slept. **

**His perfect grooming was in disarray as his dark hair was scattered on the pillow and his face slightly crinkled up in a dream. She loved every bit of him, from that cute lock of hair that always fell on his forehead to the scars on this back.**

**Slowly ****she began to kiss each part of him waking him in the process. He pulled her toward him kissing her hungrily.**

"**To what do I owe this awakening? Not that I am complaining," he said looking up at her. The bright red hair she had adopted for the assignment made her Slavic skin seem even paler.**

**Her bright blue eyes shown down at him but instead of answering she leaned into him returning his passionate kiss. Breakfast would have to wait. **

**The smell of food cooking woke Jo up for the second time that morning. She smiled as she rolled over. "Oh yea, I won't mind waking up every morning this way," she thought.**

…**.**

**The last morning before they were to dock, they were awakened by a demanding communicator calling for their attention. Napoleon unwrapped himself from Jo's arms to answer it.**

"**This better be good," he demanded of whomever was calling at as he looked at his watch that indicated it was only 6 a.m.**

"**Did I wake you?" Illya cheerful voice asked, "I would think you would be up sailing and enjoying the clean morning breeze while coming to join us.****"**

"**Okay what makes you so cheerful this morning?" he asked while trying to put on the coffee pot, but hitting his bare foot in the process he let out a string of profanity in French.**

"**Ah Napoleon, so unprofessional and your accent is still horrible. We have met the birdies that we are interested in, been asked about our view of changing employers, and were requested to set up a tour of your boat later today when you dock."**

**Getting serious he said, "We'll be ready for you to board about 1600 so go ahead and arrange it. And my accent isn't that bad, it gets the job done."**

"**See you later," Illya chucked as he signed off.**

**Napoleon laid back down next Jo, grabbing her as he leaned ****in for a kiss, his communicator beeped again. **

**Jo grabbed it demanding, "What do you want this time?"**

"**Miss Kuryakin," Alexander Waverly's voice answered, "Is there a problem?"**

"**Ah, no sir. Sorry sir," she answered, having expected it to be her brother again she was surprised that her boss was on the other end.**

"**Just one moment sir, Napoleon is right here," she answered more formally.**

**She quickly handed the communicator to him.**

"**Your progress Mr****. Solo?"**

**Napoleon gave a quick update while attempting not to laugh at Jo's embarrassment. When the report was concluded, the Old Man again drew his attention to Jo. **

"**Perhaps Miss Kuryakin you could do with a refresher course on correct communicator etiquette." He said as he ended the transmission. **

…**.**

**After speaking to Napoleon, Illya called Schmidt arranging to meet him at the dock at 4 p.m. "Aren't you worried that he'll recognize your partner?" Gloria asked after he hung up the phone.**

"**If we worried about that, we would never be able to do our job. No, the minor changes in Napoleon and Jo's appearances should be enough to draw the attention away from who they are. For me, Thrush knows about my blond hair but take it away and I am not so noticeable."**

**Gloria thought about it, "But what if they recognize you?"**

"**We figure it out then; do not worry, you will be safe—it is our job."**

**Gloria walked away from him shaking her head. She didn't understand these Section 2 people, one wrong move could cause their deaths something she just realized, but still they continued to do this type of work. Maybe they weren't as bad as she thought after all.**

…**.**

**Napoleon and Jo readied the yacht for the visit.**

"**Are you sure you'll be okay with your role in this?" he asked her.**

"**Will you and everyone else stop asking me that? The doctors all released me for fieldwork so they must believe I will be okay. If I was uncomfortable I would have told you," she shot back at him as his question irritated her.**

"**Besides," she added smiling to show that she was sorry for her outburst, "I have had little experience with men, so this will help with my research into that subject."**

**Leaning down to her for a quick kiss, he yelled as she bit his lip before running toward the bow of the boat. "Ow! Josephina Nichovia." **

**He ran after her catching her then he pulled her toward him, "I'll give you all the research you'll ever need." **

**He kissed her then playfully pushed her away, "If you're interested that is."**

**Her smile was all he needed to let him know that she was definitely interested.**

…**.**

**They were ready when in the afternoon Gloria and Illya met the yacht dockside to discuss briefly their next move before Schmidt arrived.**

"**What exactly are we looking for, a bomb or just parts?" Napoleon asked Gloria. **

"**I know that certain countries have already acknowledged their ownership of nuclear weapons; if I am right that would be the US, USSR, United Kingdom, France, and just in more recently The People's Republic of China."**

"**Each country has their own casting for the shield and they can be made easily. However all weapons need a radar antenna and guidance control, control instruments…" Gloria began to list the parts of the weapon.**

**Before she could get any further, Napoleon said, "Okay I have it. There are many parts they need to deliver in order to make a working nuclear weapon. " **

"**So Thrush could be transporting any of these parts then," Jo clarified. **

"**Yes, any or all. You need to get me to Schmidt's storage area so I can see how far this has gone." Gloria's voice echoed the fear that she felt. "They could cause a war." **

**This straightforward statement summarized what each of them was thinking; this time they could actually be saving the world. As they became lost in their own private thoughts, they sat back waiting for Schmidt to arrive and the game to continue.**

…**.**

**Schmidt arrived on time for his tour. Illya introduced him to Anthony and Jenny Conte. Schmidt shook hands with Napoleon, and nodded toward Jo who was sunbathing in a chair on top of the cabin.**

"**Thank you for allowing me to see your boat." Robert said, "I have a small skiff, but hope one day to have something like this."**

"**I understand how you feel," Napoleon assured him, "It's one of my two loves."**

"**Oh?"**

"**The other is my wife, Jen come down and join u****s?"**** he called up to Jo.**

**Jo slowly rose from the lounge chair, slipping into a deep blue swimming jacket to cover her scanty blue bikini clad body. The jacket had a lacy front with a back made of satin and long sleeves covering old scars that hadn't faded yet from her last assignment. **

**As she descended from the roof, her flaming red hair was blowing in the wind. Napoleon held out his hand to help her.**

"**Mr. Robert Schmidt, my wife, Jen," he said kissing her hand as he introduced her.**

**It was obvious that Schmidt was ogling Jo, leaving no doubt as to what he was thinking as she leaned into him while he took her hand kissing it continental style. **

**After the tour was finished and before he left, Schmidt made a point of inviting Anthony and Jenny to the party at his home that evening. After Schmidt left the area, the agents agreed that he seemed satisfied with the boat and the potential it had to help support his transport needs. **

**They had passed the first visit from Schmidt and their cover had held; although they were in disguise it still amazed them that considering the number of picture of them out there with Thrush that they were still not recognized. **

…**.**

**The three agents and Gloria arrived at the formal affair Napoleon and Illya dressed in white tuxedos to which Napoleon was taking enormous pleasure in teasing his partner about knowing how much Illya hated dressing up. **

**Gloria was wearing a green long gown with spaghetti style straps. Jo was in a low cut black gown with a lacy jacket contributing to the desired effect of tempting Schmidt to pay attention to her while Napoleon and Illya searched his office and basement.**

**Robert made a beeline to Jo, taking her hand and leading the group to a corner where he had drinks brought to them. "I'm so happy that you could make it."**

**His gaze never left Jo. "Perhaps you would honor me with a dance." She nodded as he led her to the center of the floor.**

**For the next few hours, he ignored most of his guests in favor of spending his time with Jo while they danced, drank and talked. While Jo kept Schmidt busy, Napoleon and Illya slipped away to begin their searches.**

**At the same time as Schmidt and Jo were dancing he pulled her closer to him, his hands started to roam her body. **

**She pulled back and said, "Excuse me, I will be right back, need to use the powder room." With that, she escaped down the stairs away from him.**

**As she reached the restroom, she remembered the last time someone other than Napoleon had put his hands on her. The nightmare returned full force, and she started to shake. "So much for telling the Old Man it was over and done with. How I hate this type of assignment." **

**Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and was annoyed that she hadn't realized she had been followed, but was relieved when she saw it was only Gloria.**

"**You Section 2 people really don't have morals do you? Look at that dress. It's all fun and games, expense accounts, and boats whenever you like, traveling all over the world, bringing back mementos from all those places." Gloria accused her.**

**Jo had enough of this woman and her comments. She turned to walk back to dance floor before her temper got the best of her when she felt her thin jacket slip off her shoulder as Gloria grabbed it revealing just a few of the scars it was hiding.**

"**What the hell happened to you?" Gloria was in shock. **

"**Just a few of the mementos you were talking about," Jo said pulling the jacket back over her shoulder. **

"**I would not touch an agent like that again; we tend to act first, think later. That is another of our characteristics that you forgot to mention."**

**Jo escaped Gloria walking back upstairs to where Schmidt was waiting. As she returned to the room, she saw the Napoleon and her brother were just returning from their search. She went back into Schmidt's arms for the next dance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 4**

**While Jo kept Schmidt busy and Gloria remained in sight to keep up appearances, Napoleon and Illya slipped out of the ballroom to begin their search for information. **

**Napoleon entered Schmidt's office on the upper floor searching for a safe that he found behind an inlaid mirror. It took longer than he had anticipated to open the safe but when he finally cracked it, he hoped that Illya and Grace would be able to make sense of the materials he found inside. **

**He needed to pause a few times during his search when sounds outside the door caused him to pause while taking pictures of the papers from the safe. Not sure which documents would be valuable, he took no chances, photographing everything. He returned the materials in the safe and headed toward the door when the sounds of an argument from the next room stopped him.**

**Schmidt was quarrelling with another man whose voice Napoleon couldn't identify. The second man was demanding that Schmidt pay attention to the rest of the guests and make other connections while Schmidt felt he desired a night off and would spend it however, he wished. **

**Napoleon could hear him storming away down the hall and the second man departing the other way. After a brief wait, he exited the room and headed back toward the ballroom.**

…**.**

**Illya headed toward the basement looking for a lab. Avoiding guards that were farther down the hall, he began in the first room he found. A number of different sized boxes were stacked against the wall. **

**He opened various difference boxes photographing their contents. After finishing exploring the first room, he moved to the next by the inner connecting door.**

**Using his flashlight sparingly as not to alert the men standing outside the door, he looked over the assorted components that were sitting on the tables in the room. **

**Once more, he photographed each object from numerous angles.**

**Just as he finished photographing the last item, he was forced to duck behind a table as the door opened. "I'm sure I heard something in here," the first guard said.**

"**You're always hearing something; if someone was in here we would've seen him or her come in. Now come on before the boss gives us another lecture for leaving our post," with that the men left the room.**

**Illya let out his breath that he didn't realize he was even holding. Knowing he had pushed his luck as far as he dared, he entered the first room again and placed tracers in a number of' boxes he had photographed already. When the coast was clear, he made his way to stairs without anyone becoming aware of his incursion.****  
><strong>**….**

**He arrived back in the ballroom just in time to see Jo's reappearance from the bathroom and returning into Schmidt's arms. Napoleon joined him at the same time and followed his gaze.**

**Illya could tell she had been drinking although she wasn't drunk. Something was upsetting her and he knew it would take a lot to do that. **

"**I suggest that you get her out of here as soon as possible," he told his partner who had not seen her face as she returned from the bathroom.**

**Napoleon looked over at Jo and found her appearing in need of rescuing. He quickly arrived at her side and tapped Schmidt on the shoulder, "If you don't mind, I would like this last dance with my wife before we head for home. We've had a long day," with that he took Jo in his arms led her to another part of the floor. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**She didn't speak at all while they danced just place her head on his shoulder. "Come on we're going home," he said as he guided her out the door. **

**After a fast good-bye to their host and they were in the car heading back to the Illya's rented villa where they were staying until they sailed toward Saint Raphael, the port that UNCLE believed was the destination of the parts. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"Jo, are you okay?" he asked after enduring a silent ride to the house.**

**Instead of answering him, once he had stopped the car, she left it hurrying up the stairs to their shared bathroom and went immediately into the shower. After twenty minutes of running water, Napoleon entered the bathroom and found Jo sitting in the tub, the water pouring down on her.****  
><strong>

"_**Moya lyubov**_** (my love)" he said as he held her, "What can I do for you?"**

**With that she fell into his arms, demanding his mouth and body that he gave to her willingly. They moved to the bed, where he gave her the comfort and love she needed. ****  
><strong>**….**

**Once Napoleon and Jo under the guise as the Contes had left, Schmidt switched his attention to Gloria asking to see her alone for a few minutes. He stated that he wanted to show her something he felt she would be interested in. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Illya motioned for her to go with him but still she hesitated, afraid he might treat her as he had treated Jo. Finally, with silent encouragement from Illya she accompanied her host to his office.**

**When they arrived at his office, he invited her to sit down. "My dear, I would like to offer you a small job. I know you feel that you are underpaid and unappreciated. This task would provide you with a minor sample of what my organization has to propose to you and the money you could be earning."**

**"I'm not sure my husband would approve of this," Gloria managed to retain her role although she was beginning to get nervous. If she hadn't known that Illya was right in the other room, she would have run out of the office immediately. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"He doesn't need to know about our arrangement beforehand. It's nothing dangerous or even illegal. We'd like you to deliver a small box to our Saint Raphael office on your sailing trip with your friends. It will pay five thousand dollars for this mere delivery. In addition, when you arrive at the destination, we would love to give you a tour of our facility there and show you what would be available to you if you worked for us."**

**"But my husband..."**

**"I'm sure if you are interested in what we are offering he would be willing to go along with you. I notice he tries hard to make you happy," Schmidt said with a smile. Actually, he knew that if he swayed her to his way of thinking, she would convince her husband.**

"**If you decide not to accept our offer, you still will be five thousand dollars richer," he tempted her once more.**

**She pretended to think it over knowing that was what was expected of her. "Okay, it sounds fair. As long as you assure me that it isn't illegal."**

**"I assure you my dear lady, you'll find the arrangement very profitable. Before you go, I'll have the item delivered to you along with the address where you are to deliver it. One other thing, the objects inside are very delicate so I am going to request you not open the container. I hope you understand."**

**"Of course, Mr. Schmidt. I understand what you are saying and don't worry your package will be delivered in the same condition you give it to me."**

**"As long as we're going to work together please call me Robert," he began to rise coming toward her when a knock on the door stopped him.**

**"Darling," Illya said as Schmidt opened the door, "I am sorry but I have developed a headache from the smoke and would like to leave if your do not mind?"**

**Gloria gave a small smile to their host. "I'm sorry Robert, but when he gets one of his headaches, he must lay down. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks you for the wonderful evening." **

**With that she escaped the room before he could say anything else.**

**As the Gloria and Illya walked to the car, she turned to him, "How did you know when to come in?"**

**Illya pointed to her earrings, "There is a tracer in each one, plus a microphone in your bracelet."**

**"Well it would've been nice to let me know," she said upset that he had kept the information to himself.**

**"We have found in the past that if a person is aware of the devices they are wearing, then they tend to become self-conscious and may give themselves away," he explained. **

**"I'm sure you would've told Jo if she was wearing them." Gloria still refused to accept the situation she found herself in. **

"**Even if she was drunk and made a fool out of herself with that man, you trust her more than you trust me," she spit at him.**

**Illya only shook his head while holding his temper as he opened the car door for her. "Gloria, I will only tell you one more time. Sections Two agents do what they must to get the job done. Do not judge what you do not know about. Jo was doing her job, as I hope you will do yours."**

**Neither said a word as they drove toward the house to develop the pictures that had been taken by the men that evening.****  
><strong>**….**

**After Jo drifted off to sleep, Napoleon left the bed to find Illya and Gloria who were looking over the photos. **

**"Can you tell what's there and not there?" He asked as he came up behind them. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"Jo?" Illya asked looking toward the bedroom concerned about what he had seen at the party. **

**He knew that the assault she had suffered at the hands of Thrush a few months ago had come back to haunt her. She had been cleared her for fieldwork, but this was the first time she had to face any physical contact that was not welcome.**

**"Other than what I believe will be a major hangover in the morning, I think she'll be okay now," Napoleon informed him.**

**"Now Napoleon, you know Russians do not get hangovers from Vodka," Illya grinned at him then became serious, "Will she be okay?" She was his sestrenku and he intended to protect her as much as possible or perhaps as much as she would allow him to.**

**"She is now; she said having Schmidt pawing her earlier was the first time since the Fears of the Heart Affair that she had to face it. Now how about what we found?"**

**Gloria didn't say anything about Jo or her actions; to her it was inexcusable that an agent would allow herself to get drunk during an assignment. **

"**I suppose the three of us will have to do this without her help," she said in a condemning voice; neither man dignified her outburst with a comment.**

**At that, the three of them examined the photos. Gloria pointed out the different parts of the weapon. **

**"You said that they have made deliveries before," she wanted clarification.**

**"Yes, according to our records it has been going on for quite a while before our informer discovered the method and who was involved," Illya told her. Then to emphasize of the seriousness of the situation, "Right before we found his body."**

**Gloria glared at Illya. "I do understand the seriousness of this situation Mr. Kuryakin. I don't feel that comment was necessary. You do know that not only Section Two agents fight for freedom and principles in this organization. Just because I don't use a gun or my body, doesn't mean I'm not as dedicated as you three."**

**Illya and Gloria stared at each other, neither willing to give an inch. **

**Napoleon sat back allowing the two to work out their own problems. Finally, both of them began to look over the pictures once more. ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"This is most of the parts that are needed to put the bombs together," Gloria broke the silence. "Of course they would still need the nuclear uranium 238. However if we can find and destroy the parts, it will put them years behind again."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 5**

**The following day the four UNCLE agents sailed off with the package that was delivered to Gloria as promised. Once they were out at sea, Illya and Gloria inspected the contents of the container. As they thought, the objects inside were not real but test pieces. They replaced the items exactly as they were originally in the package then resealing it before they joined Napoleon and Jo on the deck.**

"**So it's a test," Napoleon said after he received their report. "Okay we'll go along with it. Illya are the tracers you planted in the boxes at the house still working?"**

"**Yes, they are on the move actually heading in the same direction we are," he showed them the direction indicator.**

"**Well then people, we have two days before we arrive at our destination so we might as well enjoy ourselves."****  
><strong>**….****  
><strong>**The afternoon was spent relishing the sun, wind and surf. Once they had dropped anchor for the evening, Illya and Jo went scuba diving, while Gloria and Napoleon relaxed on the deck.****  
><strong>**"Not joining your friends?" Gloria asked Napoleon****.**

"**I don't enjoy the water like they do," he explained.**

"**I thought all agents were trained in diverse water ****skills?" she ****said.**

"**I didn't say I couldn't do it; I just would rather not. What about you?" Napoleon knew little about her and thought it would be an opportune time to see what made this woman tick.**

"**I don't have time for fun or games," she said rather sarcastically. **

"**We find that in the few minutes we have when people aren't trying to kill us," he was getting annoyed with her attitude, "that we need some relaxation."**

"**Doesn't it bother you working with someone like Josephina?" Gloria asked him suddenly changing the direction of her comments.**

"**I don't understand what you mean?" Napoleon found this woman very condescending and judgmental. However, he reminded himself that she was not a member of Section Two and didn't understand what they needed to do at times to get the job done.**

"**I mean she throws herself all over Schmidt then gets drunk when he reacts like any normal male would to her actions."**

**Napoleon turned to look at her, "She did what she needed to do. You don't know anything about her yet you condemn her actions. Perhaps if you were come up for air yourself from your lab occasionally you would see the price our operatives pay for doing their job. How is it that I can work with Jo? She'd give her life for anyone who needed her too, including you, though I wonder why?" He turned from Gloria heading for the cabin.**

**When the brother and sister returned from their dive, they found Napoleon sitting on the deck while Gloria was in one of the berths. After changing, they joined him.**

"**What is wrong?" Illya asked his partner. It was unusual to see Napoleon just sitting quietly thinking. Jo leaned against the side of the boat listening to the partners talking.**

"**Sometimes I wish other sections of UNCLE really understood what we ****go through," he answered sighing.**

"**We give our lives and yet many of the people we work with don't understand us. If only she could have ****some of our nightmares."**

"**I take it Gloria has said something to you." **** Illya placed a hand on his partners shoulder.****"There are some who will never understand what we do or why. We can only continue to do our job and hope that at least some will understand us."**

**Jo left where she was standing and sat on Napoleon lap, "We do have each other," she whispered in his ear, "And I will prove how much I understand what you need if you want to go to bed." **

**A grin appeared on Napoleon face as he moved her off his lap standing up, "Okay, I'll let you show me. See you in the morning, tovarisch." Illya gave them a little wave as they entered the cabin while he remained on the deck to watch the stars twinkle in the sky.**

**Later Gloria sat in the chair next to him. "May I ask you a question?"**

"**If I have the right not to answer if I feel it is inappropriate."**

"**That seems fair. Napoleon told me that I don't understand the agents in Section Two. I guess I want to know why you do what you do. Why does your sister?"**

**At first Gloria thought Illya wasn't going to respond but then he said, "We all have our own reasons. My sister and I were ordered to by our government, but now do it because we believe in what we are doing. We fight for the innocents of the world and for world safety. You would need to ask Napoleon his reasons, but I think most Section Two agents would tell you it's the principles that UNCLE ****stands for."**

**Gloria said nothing, but sat thinking. Illya stood to go inside, "Good night." He left her sitting in the deck chair thinking over what he had told her. ****  
><strong>**….**

**As they sailed into the port the following day, Gloria noticed Schmidt and a few other men waiting for them on the walk beside their slip. "Look," she called out. **

"**We have a welcoming committee. I suggest we put on a show for them."**

**With Illya's warning, Jo came out of the cabin joining Napoleon at the wheel. As they**** got closer to the dock, one of the men with Schmidt was pointing to Napoleon and Jo said,**

"**Those two by the wheel look familiar." **

"**Really Reese everyone looks familiar to you. Let's not start that nonsense again," Schmidt said, "We have two good scientists here and I plan on using them."**

"**I still say the two at the wheel I have seen before," Reese defended his assertion.******

**As the boat docked in, Schmidt waved, calling out. "Ahoy there. I had to come to Saint Raphael unexpectedly and thought I'd welcome you." Although he was speaking to everyone, his eyes roamed over Jo who was wearing her short-shorts.**

"**Come aboard," Napoleon offered. **

**After the men with him left, Schmidt boarded the boat and settled into the deck chair that he was offered. "How was your trip?" he asked.**

"**Wonderful," Illya said, "It was nice to spend some time away from test tubes and specimens. Right darling?"**

**Gloria knew that she was once more to play a part, but this time found it a little easier to understand where the agents were going. "Very relaxing. If we could just have time and of course money to live like this more often it would be heaven."**

**Her answer resulted in a smile from Illya that caused her to blush. She couldn't figure out when she began to care what he thought about her, but found she did. "My husband and I get very little time for ourselves."**

**Schmidt asked the two scientists to accompany him to his office. Gloria slipped the package into her purse while they were preparing to leave.**

**Once they reached the office, Gloria handed him the box she was carrying supposedly 'without' her husband's knowledge. Schmidt left them for a few minutes to inspect the box, and when he was assured it was still intact rejoined them.**

**They were settled around Schmidt desk when he said, "Well what I would like to talk to you two about is that I have a job offer for you both. You would have your own lab, staff, and time for your private research. We'd double your salaries for now."**

**Keeping in mind that she was supposed to be playing the role of scientist looking for a better offer she jumped at the offer, "That would be wonderful wouldn't it Nicholas?"**

**"Now Gloria" Illya said, "We do have commitments to our current employer."**

"**Oh Nicholas. You have been as unhappy as I have. Think of what we can do if we were able to control our own research. Darling, I never ask for much, but I'm asking you to consider this." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek.**

**Illya was surprised at how well Gloria was playing her part. It seemed as if she finally decided to participate fully in the assignment. He smiled at her, "You know I have never been able to refuse you. We would need to give notice and wrap up our work for our current employer."**

"**Don't worry about that, we'll take care of it. Come on, I'll show you where you would be working," Schmidt said as he led them out the door.****  
><strong>**….****  
>Reese was unhappy that Schmidt had ignored his warning but he had a number of jobs that Robert wanted finished before he could do anything about it. So when he returned to the office around midnight, he decided to look into the matter himself. <strong>

**First he went through the files of UNCLE agents from the area and when he found no matches there, he began to go through the more well-known agents from the Thrush database.  
>Within a few minutes, he had Napoleon Solo spotted. It only took a little while longer to identify Illya and Josephina <strong>**Kuryakin. Only the female scientist with them didn't seem to be in the database. **

**How to use the information? Should he bring it to Schmidt's attention? If he did than Schmidt would probably take all the glory for himself. However, if he was the one to turn over these high placed agents to Thrush Central they would surely reward him. As he was trying to figure out what to do, the alarms from the warehouse began to sound.  
><strong>**….****  
>Once Illya and Gloria returned from a tour of the office and warehouse that Schmidt had given them, Illya updated Napoleon and Jo on the layout of the whole area. Illya had taken pictures of the office itself, computer set up and door lock in the office with his tie clip camera. In the warehouse, he took all the photographs he could to help them break into the warehouse safely and give them an idea as to where to place the explosives.<strong>

**That evening they entered the building without setting off any alarms while Jo headed toward the office to scan the computer's database for information. "Get copies of everything you can," Napoleon told her. "We'll go to the warehouse area and see what is stored there."**

**Gloria went with Illya and Napoleon who had their guns in hand to search the pile of crates they found there. They had a list of parts that were needed to build a nuclear bomb. While searching the cases, they crossed off the parts that they found. **

**Napoleon stopped a moment to watch the two scientists discussing each piece. His partner never ceased to amaze him. One minute he was a harden agent, the next he was a researcher and scientist. **

"**Don't stop to admire everything just figure out what we have here and what's missing before we destroy it," he reminded them.**

"**Napoleon, you do not know how amazing this collection is. There are millions of dollars around us. We need to make sure we have everything here that Jo is finding on their computer inventories. Just keep a watch and set the explosives while we work on what is here." Illya was excited about the equipment but knew it needed to be demolished. **

**Sometimes it bothered Illya that he was always destroying scientific discoveries that could be used for the betterment of humanity. However this time, it was man's destruction and not its betterment that was the purpose of all this equipment.**

"**My God Illya, they have everything here except the fuel. Don't they understand what damage they could do if they sell these parts to nations not ready to safely use them?"**

"**Gloria," Illya looked up from the case he was checking. "You must understand these people do not care whether or not anyone can safeguard them. They intend to allow the countries where they sell to start a war and then move in taking over what is left.**

"**I guess I never understood how evil man could be."**

**Illya placed his hand on her arm****.**** "This is what we fight against time after time." He hoped that she understood more about what he and his fellow agents were up against each time they went on an assignment.**

"**Are we ready yet?" Napoleon asked as he came up behind them.**

"**Did you place the devices where I told you too?"**

"**Yes mother," Napoleon said. "I knew you'd be disappointed if I decided to do things any other way."**

"**Okay, we have all the information that we need. We will meet up with Jo and leave." **

**They crossed the warehouse heading toward the steps the way they had come in but Gloria tripped over a wire that she didn't see, setting off a shrieking alarm. Just then, Jo came around the corner and they headed toward the warehouse doors after hearing footsteps racing towards them from the office area.**

**As they reached the stairs, the sound of a rifle being cocked stopped them dead in their tracks.**

"**Mr. Solo and company I believe. Put down the guns, and raise your hands," Reese said.**

"**Guess the jig is up," Napoleon said as they were encircled by five guards all holding their rifles at ready. The agents bent slowly, placing their guns on the floor then began to rise with their hands in the air.****But once ****they were half way up, the UNCLE agents attacked three of the guards while the other two guards were getting ready to attack the fighting agents. **

**Illya and Napoleon kicked out, knocking the rifles from their hands. They followed the kicks with fists to the guards' stomach and then a chop to their necks. **

**Once all the guards were down, the three UNCLE agents grabbed up their dropped guns plus a rifle and ran for cover, Napoleon and Illya one way, Jo and Gloria the other. **

"**Get her out of here, Jo," Napoleon had yelled, "We'll give you cover." A game of hide and seek was about to begin with the UNCLE agents being the hunted. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Boats Afloat Affair**

**Chapter 6**

**The women headed toward the exit while the men went farther into the warehouse. As Gloria and Jo turned the corner, they ran into a group of Thrush. Schmidt was in the lead with Reese at his side. He smiled as he saw Jo.**

"**My favorite Russian whore," Schmidt said grabbing her chin as his men took her gun from her hand. Dropping it, he turned to Gloria.**

"**And what is this, Dr. Johns I still don't know what to make of you. Are you UNCLE or are they using you?"**

**Knowing they still had a chance if they remained uncertain about Gloria's place in this assignment. Jo decided to keep that uncertainty alive. "Dr. Johns is under UNCLE's protection Schmidt," Jo said trying to keep him unsure about Gloria loyalties.**

**The Thrush beside grabbed her while Gloria stood still not knowing what she should do. Jo pulled the men holding her towards her body, bringing her foot up and connecting with one man's groin, while sending her elbow into the other man's stomach. Once free, she raised her hand to karate chop the second man's neck but stopped when she heard the sound of rifle bolts being thrown.**

**The man that she had kicked stood up and kidney punched her, sending her to her knees. **

**Gloria seemed to wake up from her indecision and took hold of his fist before he could strike Jo again causing him to turn in an attempted to hit her instead. Jo managed to deflect his fist with her face, earning herself what would be a black eye in the near future.**

**The guards pulled her off her knees to face an irate Schmidt. "Where are your friends?" he demanded.**

**Jo stared at him defiantly but said nothing. "Remove her outer shirt; those buttons are probably explosives. I promise you, you'll talk one way or another but first I've other things to attend to," he threatened her, to which her defiance changed to a grin. **

"**Throw her into a cell in the basement and find me Solo and Kuryakin now."**

**Looking toward Gloria he added, "Her too until I figure out which side she's on." Then he left them to go back to his office.**

**The guards obeyed, throwing Jo into the cell causing her to hit her side on the sharp edge of a metal bunk. Gloria went to help her up, but stopped when she saw the blood seeping from under Jo's tank top. **

"**Why did you do that?" she asked as she moved to help stop the bleeding.**

"**Do what?"**

"**Stop him from hitting me by putting yourself in the way of his fist."**

"**I have told you more than once, my job is to ****protect you and that is what I intend to do."**

**Tearing a strip of cloth from the bottom of her own top, Gloria wet it from a nearby water bucket then helped Jo remove the tank top. Gloria saw her scars and pulled her hand away. "My God what happened to you?" **

**Jo could hear her start to gag as she tried to prevent herself from vomiting.**

"**Please do not concern yourself about them. Just stop the bleeding or give me the cloth so I may do so. As you had mentioned before, we do collect souvenirs from our trips around the world."**

**Jo knew she was being unnecessarily cruel to the woman but didn't care. It was essential that Gloria understand just how much danger they were in.**

"**I am sorry, I never knew," Gloria said as she returned to stop the bleeding. "Your eye is already beginning to swell and turn colors."**

"**Not the first time, Section Eight has all types of concoctions to hide it."**

**As Gloria pressed the cloth again the wound, she knew that she had been unfair to the agents she was working with. They were not overgrown children but dedicated men and women who were willing to give their all to do their job.**

**Once the bleeding stopped Jo said, "Look outside the door and see if anyone is there."**

**Gloria checked. "The hall is empty."**

**Jo forced herself to sit up on the bunk, then lifting her foot she removed the explosives from the heel of her boot. **

"**Push this into the lock," she told Gloria, as she handed it to her. **

**Gloria looked at it unsure of its safety.**

"**It will not explode until I set it off."**

**Once it was in place, Jo motioned her back behind the bunk before pressing the stem of her watch. **

**The door blew open with sparks and a poof. Jo kicked the door ****and the two women moved quickly from the room. **

**Down the hall, Jo removed one of her knives hidden in her boot because Schmidt's men hadn't had her searched completely. As they rounded the corner, a surprised guard met them. One fast throw of the knife and he was down. Moving past him, she recovered her knife and took his rifle. **

**As they turned the next corner, an arm slammed into Jo's throat knocking her to the floor making her drop the rifle and knife. The guard stood over her, his gun aimed and cocked when suddenly a shot rang out. **

**Gloria stood in the hall with the fallen rifle in her shaking hands. **

**Jo stood and retrieved the weapon, talking to her softly. "I know you are scared, but right now we need to find the guys. Gloria, come with me I sorry you had to kill that man, but I am grateful that you did save my life."**

**Slowly Gloria began walking in the direction that Jo had indicated.  
><strong>**….****  
>Napoleon and Illya had seen the women taken captive but were on the other side of the building and were unable to get to them immediately. Circling around they managed to take out a number of other Thrush agents with sleep darts but it took a while to get to the door the women had been taken through. <strong>

**Once they were able to get to the other side of the warehouse, they were unable to find a way into the locked passageway that led to the area where the women were taken. **

"**This isn't looking good," Napoleon told his partner who was still looking for the way into the corridor. "You still have the remote detonator don't you."**

**Illya rolled his eyes letting Napoleon know the question was not only unnecessary but insulting.**

"**Okay so it was a stupid question, after all you are the master of explosives. Any ideas on how to get to the girls?" **

**With a shake of the head to indicate that he didn't know, Illya ****began to look over another wall when a door suddenly appeared in what looked like a solid area and Jo and Gloria spilled out of it.**

"**They're right behind us and Jo's been hurt," Gloria yelled, the first real words she had spoken since she had killed the guard.**

"**I'm fine let's just get out of here," as she drew Napoleon and her brother's attention toward the corridor behind her where Thrush guards were beginning to appear.**

**Now that they were all together, she gave a quick accounting of the basement area to ensure that the explosives the men had set would work.**

**Pulling her brother aside, she spoke softly, "Watch Gloria, she could go into shock." Illya looked at her ****questioningly**

"**She killed one of the guards as he was about to put a hole in my head."**

**Illya understood how emotional killing someone could be, and gentle took Gloria's arm pulling her along with him. He was surprised that she actually had shot the man but knew people would do unexpected things they normally wouldn't do when forced to.**

**Jo, Napoleon and Illya with Gloria headed down the rows of boxes hearing Schmidt and Reese yelling to get them or kill them. **

**Napoleon was moving the closest to the wall when he made a wrong turn and ran right into two guards whose rifles were pointed toward his head. "Stop there Mr. Solo," Reese said as he came up behind his men.**

**Napoleon raised his hands and stood still. Behind him was a row of boxes that were held up on the wall in a rope net. **

"**Kuryakins I hope you can hear me. I have Mr. Solo here and ****will shoot him on the count of ten if you don't surrender now."**

"_**Illya. YA Riz v pole zoru i mozhe pryynyaty yoho. Chy mozhete vy otrymaty inshi okhoronets. (**_**Illya. I have Reese in sight and can take him out. Can you get the rest of the guards)**_**.**_**" Jo shouted in Ukrainian figuring that some of the guards might understand ****Russian. **

"_**YA mozhu, zrobitʹ tse zaraz.**_** (I can. Do it now.)" He responded in Ukrainian, aiming toward the closest guard.**

**Jo threw her knife but slipped on the wet ground as she stepped forward, sending it into the rope behind Napoleon. **

**The severed rope holding the net gave way allowing the cases it was holding up to fall. Napoleon heard them and moved out of the way before they landed on him. Her second knife hit Reese and she watched him drop; the blade still embedded in his chest. **

**Illya took out the other two guards then drew Gloria ****with him towards the exit. Once outside, the four of them met up while running toward a nearby car. ****Napoleon quickly hot-wired it then moved over so Illya, who was the best driver of the group, could take over the driving. Jo and Gloria piled into the back seat while Napoleon pulled out his communicator asking for backing up. **

**Illya drove up the hill towards the gate, ramming it with the car. Before they were too far away from the compound, he stopped. He went to hand the remote to Gloria. "Would you like the honor of destroying the warehouse and its contents that could destroy the world? You have earned the right." **

"**What about the men down there?" she asked not taking it.**

"**I am sorry," Illya told her. **

"**We have no choice. Everything must be destroyed." He aimed the remote pressing the button. The massive ****explosion echoed though the valley lighting**** up the night sky as they began to drive away **

"**I'm sorry that you had to see that," Napoleon said. "There are times we have to do things that most people would consider cruel. Those men knew what they were doing. Besides if it makes you feel any better, they'll be chasing us for a while," pointing to the car coming their way.**

**Then****he turned to his partner after looking toward the destroyed warehouse. "Move it tovarisch, three cars full of Thrushes are heading this way." **

**Napoleon and Jo turned in their seats, taking up positions to allow them to fire at the cars coming up behind them. "**_**Chert vozʹmi, **_**I am bleeding again," Jo said as she turned.**

**Gloria tore more strips of cloth from her already tattered top and began retying the dressing around Jo's waist.**

"**This will hold you for a while," ****she said.**

**Before the cars could catch up, the reinforcements that were called for arrived and they were able to get away safely.****  
><strong>**….**

**The group returned to the villa by plane after the rescue. Gloria slept most of the time while the agents filled out forms and paperwork. She didn't speak of the things that they had been through using sleep as an escape.**

**When the paperwork was finished, Waverly told them that they could have a few days to relax in the villa before they needed to return to New York.**

**Late the next morning, Gloria woke up in the master bedroom where she had spent the night by herself. When they returned the night before Illya had moved all his things to another bedroom, leaving her alone. **

**She could hear laughing and splashing from the pool out back and the smell of food cooking called to her. Moving to the window, she saw the three of them playing in the pool and trying to dunk each other. **

**It was so hard to believe that these were the same people who just a few days ago were responsible for the death of at least twenty-five people and the destruction of a number of buildings. **

**Anyone seeing them now would think they were the jet setters they were pretending to be. She could see not only Jo's scars but those of the two men as well. **

**Those scars were the price they paid for what she had mistakenly called their adventure-loving continent hopping. Perhaps they were like children at times but she now knew it was only a moment in their dangerous lifestyle.**

**Jo noticed her watching them****.**** "Come on down, the water is wonderful. Besides, I need some help controlling these two."**

**When Gloria reached the pool deck, the food was being served. **

"**Good morning. I was surprised to see you swimming Jo. I thought the doctor told you no vigorous exercises for a while." Gloria said as she joined them at breakfast.**

**Napoleon looked at Jo who was giving Gloria a dirty look. "You told me that he'd approved you for swimming."**

"**I am fine, and this is good for me. Gloria another thing you need to understand about Section Two agents, we do not like doctors or their orders. We also always lie about what we were told that we can and cannot do after a visit to medical." **

**She then turned toward Napoleon, her eye now fully black from the punch she'd received. **

"**If you feel this is too strenuous then think twice about that other activity you want to do later. It is even more strenuous perhaps and it better be limited also."**

"**Well I suppose if you're careful there'll be no harm," Napoleon said.**

"**I thought you would see it my way," Jo smiled as she stood up and dove back into the water**

**After Jo and Napoleon had gone up to change, ****Gloria slipped into the water beside Illya, ****who was still in the water.**

"**I'm sorry ****that I was so uncooperative at the beginning of the assignment. I didn't understand what you agents went through. I can't believe that Jo was willing to protect me even after all the mean things I said to her."**

"**Our job," he answered simply. "I know this has been a bad experience for you. I am sorry it came down to you killing someone. We never meant for that to happen."**

**Gloria was quiet for a minute, "I'm not happy with the outcome, but I do understand why some things must be. Thank you for caring."**

"**Illya," Gloria began carefully, "I, well I wish we could have been more like Jo and Napoleon."**

"**I do not understand what you ****mean?" He ****looked uncomfortable.**

**She ****placed her hands behind his head and leaned in giving him a kiss. "I would like to get to know you better."**

**He only took a moment before he pulled her closer. "I would enjoy that."**

**It wasn't until much later that evening that the four of them left for dinner and a night of dancing.  
>….<strong>

**The night flight back to New York was long and everyone seemed to be sleeping. Napoleon and Illya sat in one section while Jo and Gloria sat in another. **

**Jo woke up when she felt Gloria moving around in her seat, "You okay?"**

"**I'm sorry if I woke you up. Just can't sleep." Gloria explained.**

"**Agents wake up easily, it is not a problem. What is wrong if I can ask?"**

"**You know that I was unhappy working with you in the beginning, then I saw what you do and what can be the results of your job," she waited until Jo nodded her understanding.**

"**Please don't take this wrong, but how do you live with it? Does it ever get easier? Do you ever get used to it?"**

"**I can only speak for myself. No, it never gets easier or nor do I get used to it. I still remember the first person I killed, I was only ten and it was either him or me in the camp I had been sent to. I have nightmares where many of the people who I have had to kill haunt me. I live with it because I must or I would go crazy."**

"**I'm having nightmares about the man I had to kill. What can I do about it?"**

"**Gloria, I am sorry that I have no magic formula to make them go away. They will fade in time but you will never forget. All I can offer is for you to remember why you killed that man. I will always owe you for that."**

"**I notice that you don't offer thanks when you save one another.****"**

"**That is part of our agreement. If we started to keep count, it would get too depressing. ****You are an innocent who became mixed up in this because our employer asked you to. We were there to protect you, not the other way around. ****I appreciate what you did for me."**

**Gloria thought about what Jo said for a while, "Can I ask you something else?"**

"**Sure."**

**''Is your brother always this serious, doesn't he ever go out and relax?" Gloria asked.**

"**If he has the right incentive, he does." Jo answered with the hope that perhaps Gloria might offer that incentive to her brother in the future.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note: Special thanks for MLaw for support and encouragement.**


End file.
